warzone_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Warzone: Iron Wolf II/Features
Singleplayer Modifiability Iron Wolf II offers a completely modifiable Singleplayer experience. The mission select screen is based off the well-known Netflix episode selection, where you can start at the beginning and progress naturally or choose select episodes with small description available from the beginning. The difficulty is customizable, changing your damage and health, weapon loadout and more to create your own experience. A new feature exemple is the Permadeath option. Players can also choose to skip most parts of the missions. Besides skipping the dialogue/cutscene, you can also skip the combat sections if you so desire and make it more a film like scenario. There are 2 different walkthroughs of the campaign, the Chronological and Chaos and Order walkthroughs. The Chronological walkthrough is the standard order of missions, while the Chaos and Order walkthrough first all Vanguard missions plays and then all Terminus missions. The chronological version is meant for the best storytelling, while the CHaos and Order version is meant for a more immersive story. Multiplayer (Large Additions) Draft Round Ban & Protect system. Each player can either choose to protect or ban an item. A protected item can't be banned, while a banned item can't be protected. Banned items aren't allowed in the match. The inclusion of a Draft Round is determined per gamemode and which division the player is in, e.g. In Conquest there's no draft round until gold division and on. The draft round starts when the matched is locked and players take turns in choosing either a ban or protect. The player has 15 seconds or his turn will be skipped and he can take his turn after everyone is done. Sandtable Plan your tactics and choose insertion points each round with your team. Insertion points are spawn locations, some which are only accessable in pairs or having equipped an item or skill. Tactics can be planned by team leader, who can assign walk routes, hardpoints to secure, target a special enemy* and main objectives to capture. The sandtable opens after the Draft Round is finished. Players can in the meantime finish their classes. Safehouse and Spawn Mechanics Each map now has 2 designated zones as Safehouses, which cannot be entered by the enemy team. If a team is forced back too much, the safehouse becomes a spawn point. If not, spawn locations in the map are selected and you'll be notified if forward spawns are active. List of Playlists Iron Wolf II ditches the Core/Hardcore/Bonus formula and uses a brand new selection. #Arena - Main multiplayer component. 5 versus 5 matches with competitive ruleset and tier ranking enabled. #Crucible - Established multiplayer component. 6 versus 6 matches without competitive ruleset and tier ranking enabled. The crucible contains all gamemodes and customizables and is essentially the core and hardcore playlist. #Battlezone - Campaign multiplayer component. 24 versus 24 matches without competitive ruleset and tier ranking enabled. It combines Campaign elements and unlocks with a multiplayer experience and utilizes a special matchmaking, which takes cue from the multiplayer ranking. #Bootcamp - Casual multiplayer component. 6 versus 6 matches without competitive ruleset and tier ranking disabled. Similar to Crucible, but no skill-based matchmaking and restricted progression. #Wager - Seasonal multiplayer component. Crucible matches with preset weapons, armor and perks, which are won and loss through wager matches. Top 3 gains the weapons of the bottom 3. Loot Drops After every match, players have a chance of earning loot. Wether they receive loot and how good the loot is, is based around their KDA and match performance and a random algorithm, to not only reward players for doing good, but also allowing less skilled players to occassionally receive loot. Loot exists out of Supply Kits, Shards, Enigmas and Wildcards. Challenges Complete weekly updated challenges for XP and the chance to earn Supply Kits. Complete seasonal challenges to additionally earn free rank tokens. Supply Kits Supply Kits are earned by leveling up, earning medals, kills, winning matches and completing daily and weekly challenges. They can be opened to earn Attachment variations, weapon camouflages, armor enigmas, taunts and other unlocks. The rank of a supply kit determines the reward. Master Supply Kits are only available through promotional and online purchases. Pre-ordering Warzone: Iron Wolf II will earn the Starter Pack of 3 iron, 2 bronze, 2 silver, 2 gold, 1 platinum and 1 Obsidian Supply Kit. You get supply kits through buying them with Supply points, unlocking them through completing challenges, completing boosts or even by random chance. They are also available for purchase with in-game currency. * Iron Supply Kit: Contains 1 reward. Guaranteed common rarity. Costs 1,000 Supply Pts * Bronze Supply Kit: Contains 2 rewards. 1 common guaranteed and chance of common or uncommon. Costs 2,000 Supply Pts * Silver Supply Kit: Contains 2 rewards. 1 uncommon guaranteed and chance of common, uncommon or rare. Costs 2,500 Supply Pts * Gold Supply Kit: Contains 2 rewards. 1 uncommon guaranteed and chance of uncommon, rare or legendary. Costs 3,500 Supply Pts * Platinum Supply Kit: Contains 3 rewards. 1 rare guaranteed and chance of uncommon, rare or legendary. Costs 5,000 Supply Pts * Obsidian Supply Kit: Contains 3 rewards. 1 rare guaranteed and chance of uncommon, rare, legendary or epic. Costs 7,500 Supply Pts * Master Supply Kit: Contains 3 rewards. 1 rare guaranteed and chance of rare, legendary or epic. Costs 10,000 Supply Pts Unlocks *'Attachment variations:' A cosmetic change to attachments of all weapons. E.g. a Red Dot Sight frame variant is for all weapons that have the Red Dot Sight available. *'Weapon Camouflages:' Self-explainatory. *'Armor Enigmas:' A rarity-ranked random piece of armor. Can be opened for a good piece of armor or materials, or destructed for shards. Shards can be used to infuse and reforge owned pieces of armor and weapons. *'Taunts and Emotes:' Can be used in match to taunt. *'Shaders:' Armor camouflages. *'Wildcard:' A single-use card that includes XP bonuses, ELO wages and other perks. **Ante Up - Start whole match with a bit of score. **Ordnance Drop - Random tier care package (good to bad rewards) **Kill Assist - Every assist is rewarded with kill score. *'Currency Drop '- Random amount of In-game currency refunded. *'Contracts '- Time-restricted challanges for rewards. ---- *'Weapon Skins '- Classic and fan-favourite weapon skins for existing weapons. **AK-47 and AK-12 for GIYENA. **CZ-805 for SOCAR 6.8 **Skorpion EVO for Sabre G2 **AK-75u for AX-7 ELO Ranking New level up system. The match up, accumulated score and other factors determine the gathered ELO-score. After your ELO score hits various limits, you level up one rank. A tier has 7 ranks and after reaching all ranks, you rank a tier up. Each tier rewards players one Supply Kit through a loyalty program of the respective tier. Tiers: *Iron *Bronze *Silver *Gold *Platinum *Obsidian *Master Black Ops After the Level Cap of 50 is reached, players can ascent through levels by earning reputation through completing Black Ops; insanely hard challenges.Players can complete Black Ops before reaching the Level Cap and will get the reward of the challenge, but will not get the level up once they hit the Level Cap and need to compelte the challenge again. Seasons Timed-exclusives for unlocks, placements, maps, modes and more. A season has a bonus gamemode for a special time to stimulate playlists and competitive. There are also experimental designs used in season playlists, like weapons, maps and gamemodes that are not traditional at all. Modes Standard - Always featured *Team Deathmatch - Standard *Deathmatch - Standard murderfest without teams. *Domination - Zone control with 3 flags. *Conquest2 - A series of 5 objectives to complete before the other team completes their objectives. ##Capture B Flag ##Sabotage 1 of 2 Bomb sites ##Secure 5 hardpoints ##Deliver Flag at Enemy respawn Flag ##Eliminate the enemy team *Search and Destroy - Destroy/Defend your 2 bombsites without respawning. *Annex - Timed Zone Control with 3/5 flags. *Wolfpack - A bounty is put on one player per team and award points when the bounty player is killed. The points awarded will increase the longer the target is alive or the more kills the target obtains. *Stockpile - Two teams race to capture samples of Grey Goo. Players can take samples from a central dump or steal from enemy's. Scores are updated every minute. *Capture the Flag - Capture and homerun the flag from the enemy base while defending yours. Bonus - Seasonal featured *Arena - Elimination with decreasing mapsize , no respawning and special revive system. *Breakout - Reach the oppositions base alive with no respawning. *Maverick - Free for All with the Maverick only earning leaderboard score. Maverick status is passed on upon killing the active Maverick. *Generator War - Two teams have a base with a generator. A team wins by damaging or destroying the enemy generator. The generator provides better radar and defensive features when it is in better condition. *Skillset - Standard murderfest with bonus points awarded by killing enemies with certain weapons, styles and killstreaks. The lists change every minute. *Superiority - Reworked Phantom War Superiority. Rather than score by control, it's score by kills with bonuses for more control zones. *Breakthrough - Breakout with a passable ball and respawning. Runner can charge his momentum and attack with a dash. *Gauntlet - 2 teams fight over one central flag with no respawning. The flag has to be captured or all enemies have to be eliminated to win a round. *Strike - A series of flags need to be captured within a time limit. When the time limit is up, the amount of flags captured is awarded to the offensive team. Once a flag is captured, an additional 30 seconds is given to the offensive team. *Heroes - Team Deathmatch where 2 teams fight over a powerup that grants the person who picks it up ultimate power abilities. Kills made as the hero count towards the score, with the team with most hero kills is victorious.